


shiny, shiny

by aphoticdepths



Series: FGO Ficlets [5]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Carmilla being Carmilla, Crack Treated Seriously, Drabble, F/F, Mild Blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 20:02:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16271339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphoticdepths/pseuds/aphoticdepths
Summary: Some questions need to be asked.





	shiny, shiny

Ritsuka had thought to mention it hundreds of times, but when she and Assassin were relaxing after Elizabeth's Halloween party(which seemed to consist mostly of murdering a lot of skeletons and everyone getting in fights) and she out of habit bent her head and rested it on Carmilla's chest and got stabbed in the cheek for her effort, she decided that the time had come to finally bring it up.  
  
Carmilla pressed her finger to Ritsuka's cheek, dipped her nail in her blood like you might dip a pen in an inkwell, and Ritsuka asked the question. "What's with the boob cages?"  
  
Carmilla paused with the finger halfway to her mouth. "The _what?_ "  
  
Ritsuka gestured in a circle around her chest, about where Carmilla has an apparatus of thorny metal jutting out over a perfectly nice and in fact rather excellent pair of breasts. "You know. The boob cages."  
  
Carmilla gave her a look of annoyance and disdain. "First off, they are not...cages for breasts. They don't even touch my breasts." Ritsuka was, as often, perplexed as to how she could wear so much fabric and metal and leave so much exposed at the same time.  
  
"Well, you think of a better way to describe them," Ritsuka said.  
  
Carmilla chuckled. "Spirited today, _Master_?" She caught Ritsuka's hair, pulling her closer. "To answer your question, I wear this overdress as a way to inflict pain on any over-trusting girl who sees in me solace."  
  
Ritsuka met her gaze. "Are you talking about me, Assassin?"  
  
Assassin was quiet for a moment, studying her face. "I am not sure," she said, finally. Ritsuka leaned closer and swore, backing away. Carmilla looked down. "Ah."  
  
"Whatever they _are_ ," Ritsuka said, "they're probably a health hazard."  
  
Carmilla gave a cold smile. "Only for Masters who get too close," she said, and it almost sounded affectionate.


End file.
